Hechizo de amor
by inve
Summary: Bella es una hechicera totalmente diferente, se va de Phoenix para ir a Forks, allí conocerá a seres que ya había visto... con sus locuras y la magia la llevara a conocer a su...
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Sola

Soy Isabella Marie Swan pero me gusta que me digan Bella es mas corto y sencillo, tengo 17 años y por cierto soy hechicera, nadie lo sabe, excepto mis padres que son hechiceros, ellos me enseñaron todo lo que se sobre la magia, esta en nuestra sangre.

Me mude a la casa de mi padre, Charlie, necesitaba que mi madre disfrutara de su nuevo matrimonio con Phil. Vivía en Phoenix y ahora estoy en Forks con mi padre, llegue hace 2 días, mañana comenzaría las clases.

-Buenas noches, Bella- dijo Charlie cuando subía las escaleras.

-Buenas noches, papa- dije

Mañana me espera un gran día de… diversión. Me gusta disfrutar de la magia durante un tiempo pero no mucho soy muy cuidadosa.

Me levante con un gran animo, hoy me espera un gran día, no soy muy sociable pero siempre esta la magia conmigo. Charlie ya se había ido así que desayune y me fui al instituto, la verdad no se que esperar solo espero poder disfrutar de empezar bien el día.

Llegué con un mi nuevo auto que me dieron mis padres cuando cumplí 16. Recién ahora lo uso, antes no pude porque vivía en Phoenix e iba al instituto en bici y encima hacia calor pero ahora acá hace frío y necesitaba el auto que es un Audi, la verdad no se mucho de autos pero desde lo que vi me encanto. Mientras me bajaba me ponía los auriculares de mi iphone escuchando Lady Gaga Bad Romance, me encanta lady gaga igual me gusta escuchar todo tipo de música desde el rock hasta la música clásica.

Iba caminando hacia la recepción para buscar lo horarios, mientras caminada los alumnos me miraban, no me gusta ser el centro atención… bueno tal vez un poco pero no para que me estén mirando cada paso que daba. Al llegar una señora estaba sonriéndome amablemente. Me saque los auriculares.

-Buenos días, querida- dijo- en que pudo ayudarte?

-Buenos días, soy Isabella Swan- dije con una sonrisa-

-Bienvenida querida, sos la hija de Charlie- dijo, no me gusta ser conocida como la hija de… algún día voy a ser Bella Swan – acá están tus horarios, suerte.

-Gracias- dije, mientras salía, justo cuando iba caminando apareció un chico muy sonriente, detesto esta parte de ser hechicera, nosotros los hechiceros tenemos la facultad de atraer a la gente de hacerla sentirse cómodos a los humanos y de nuestra peculiar belleza, lo mejor es la magia y en este momento me servirá… pero por ahora voy a tratar ser amable.

-Hola!, soy Mike newton- dijo muy feliz, yo diría demasiado y no me gustaba para nada.

-Hola, soy Be…- me interrumpió.

-Si, sos Isabella Swan-dijo- te estaba esperando- susurro, pero lo escuche.

-No me gusta Isabella, prefiero Bella- mientras caminaba, mi magia funciona lo que pienso pero mirándolo fijamente "tropeza"- pensé y tropezó.

-Estas bien?- le pregunte mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse, me parece que fui cruel…

-Si, no se que paso, no soy de tropezarme- me dio una sonrisa tímida.

-Oh, pero siempre hay una primera vez- le dije con una sonrisa, sentí una mirada atrás de mi, me gire y no había nadie "olfato"- pensé, sentí un olor diferente que a los humanos.

-Pasa algo?- dijo Mike, mirándome.

-No, nada- dije

-Cual es tu próxima clase?- dijo

-Historia, creo-dije, mirando mis horarios

-Te acompaño-dijo, no me pude negar, lo debía, no debí ser tan brusca, hay cosas que me supera.

Llegue y me presente, todos parecían fascinados excepto un grupo de chicas que me miraban con indeferencia, no otra vez, va ser un día muy largo.

Quien lo iba pensar Bella Swan sentada con gente, la mayoría me caían bien excepto Lauren y Jessica son falsas desde lejos se nota no necesito la magia para saberlo. Mientra hablaban entre ellos y yo conversaba con Ángela y Ben me caían muy bien. Vi entrar por la cafetería cincos chicos, una rubia junto con un musculoso, una con cabello negro corto junto a un rubio y por ultimo uno con cabello cobrizo, todos son hermosos, pálidos y los ojos dorados, me parecen familiares "olfato"- pensé y lo olí

-No puede ser- susurre…

* * *

Hola! soy nueva en esto, espero que les guste... dejen review! XOXO

pd: acepto sugerencias


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia no me pertenece sino a Meyer yo solo juego con los personajes **

Capitulo 2: Vampiros

Vampiros-pensé-oh, oh, esto no será bonito.

-Chicos, me voy al baño-dije, mientras salía, me fije donde estaban, estaban sentados en una mesa, hablaba entre ellos "súper oído"

-Hay un olor raro- dijo el chico de cabello cobrizo- lo sienten

-Si, parece humano pero diferente- dijo el rubio con cara de reprimido.

La rubia también lo sintió pero no dijo nada, estaba ocupada mas en ella misma mientras se miraba en el espejo, el musculoso también lo sintió.

-Woaaa…. Si que huele feo- dijo. Dijo que huelo feo, se que olemos raros pero no para tanto… "cáete"-pensé. Y se cayo de la silla, me moría de la risa trate de taparme la boca para que no escuchen. El chico tenia la cara de sorprendido, los demás estaban asombrados y también se reían.-quien fue?-dijo medio enojado y avergonzado? Cierto el se tenia que haber dado cuenta si fue alguien pero no fue nadie fui yo. Me parece voy a faltar a clase.

-No fue nadie- dijo el chico de cabello cobrizo.

-Pero… que paso?- dijo el musculoso.

-La verdad no se- dijo el chico cobrizo, me parece que sospecha.

Justo en ese momento, sonó mi teléfono con la música de b´52s love shack, me encanta la música de los 80 en si todo tipo de música movible, me acuerdo aquella vez que fui a… me di cuenta que tenia el celu en la mano y era mi madre. Oh oh creo que estoy en problemas. Los vampiros me escucharon, salí corriendo hacia el patio del fondo cerca de un bosque, solamente espero que no me sigan.

-Hola!- dije inocentemente.

-Isabella!- dijo mi madre, solamente me dice Isabella cuando esta enojada - como pudiste usar magia en el primer día!

-Yo..-

-No, Isabella tus palabras no te libran de esta-dijo completamente enojada- que te dije de ser amables con las personas, pensar primero y no ser impulsiva- dijo con un suspiro.

-Mama, yo…-

-Todavía no termine, crees que no se que le hiciste al pobre de Mike y al vampiro-dijo un poco mas tranquila, pero como lo sabe detalladamente, nuestros padres saben que hacen los hijos pero no tan detallado, pueden saber que están en problemas pero no saben en que tipo de problema a menos que..

-Mama!, me estas vigilando- dije no le pregunte lo afirme, me estaba comenzando a enojar, no puedo creer que me vigilara.

-Es necesario-

-Como que necesario?-

-No te podía dejar ir así como así, sobre todo lo que pasó…-

-No tiene nada que ver eso- dije, ya comenzamos una de las tantas discusiones que teníamos antes de llegar a Forks.

-Como que no?- dijo indignada- yo creo que tiene mucho que ver, acaso no te acuerdas lo que…- la interrumpí

-Si lo recuerdo perfectamente- dije, comencé escuchar pasos de ellos hacia acá, hay no

-Esta conversación no queda acá- dijo, ya me canse de escucharla-ahí vienen, quiero que te disculpes con él amablemente

-Pero mama…-

-Nada de peros jovencita-dijo-debes disculparte y tienes que hablar con ellos sobre ti.

-Pero…-

-Nada de magia-dijo- después hablamos en casa.-dijo con un suspiro

Me quede callada no dije nada porque los vampiros me están escuchando

-Sabes que te quiero, todo lo que hago es por ti- dijo dulcemente

-Si, lo se, yo también te quiero mama-dije- adiós

-Adiós-dijo, cerré el celu

Yo adoro mucho a mi mama pero estando vigilando no me gusta para nada, tengo 17 años he cometido errores como todo adolescente sabe que he cambiado o crecido mas por todo lo que ha sucedido, después hablare con ella…

Llego la hora, es el momento de afrontarlo, ni sabia por donde comenzar pero se que tengo que decir, entonces me gire.

* * *

Holaaa!

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

Espero que les guste este capitulo, dejen reviews por fa… así me motivan de seguir con la historia. Voy a tratar subir por lo menos una vez a la semana. El próximo cap es pov Edward.

Gracias a darky1995 por tu review!

Nos vemos…

XOXO


	3. Chapter 3

**La historia como siempre no me pertenece sino a S.M. yo solo juego con los personajes, ahora disfruten :)**

Capitulo 3: Solo

Edward POV

Otro día mas en esta eternidad infinita, andando solo por la eternidad algunas veces me pregunto sino estaré solo, se que mi familia me quieren pero ellos tiene parejas que se aman con locura, yo nunca supe que es amar a alguien como lo hacen ellos. Espero que algún día encuentre a esa persona que pueda ser mi todo…

-Edward!- dijo Rosalie gritando desde abajo- te estamos esperando sino lo sabias-dijo indiferente." Que hacías? No debe ser algo importante o si" pensó sarcásticamente. Mi hermana y sus comentarios, desde la vez que no me fije en ella cuando despertó en esta "vida" ella se sintió "ofendida" y herí su ego y su vanidad de su belleza. Nuestra relación se fue a pique desde ahí, lanzo sus comentarios y yo la ignoro pero hay a veces que terminamos peleados y no nos hablamos después de un tiempo, algunas veces tratamos de controlarnos para no herir a Esme hace todo por nosotros es la que nos mantiene unidos como familia si Carlisle es el líder Esme es el sostén. No pude encontrar mejores padres que los que tengo.

Baje rápido al salón donde me esperaban mis hermanos, al verme fueron a mi volvo y los seguí, mientras conducía hacia el instituto, mis hermanos pensaban en:

-"_Voy a comprarme el nuevo videojuego que vi esta mañana en la tele, después molestare a Edward, luego enojare a Rose para…"_pensó Emmet, algunas veces me pregunto si crecerá-

_-"Ayer cace, espero poder controlarme con todos los humanos ahí, algunas veces…"_pensó Jasper, es el que mas le cuesta controlarse en todo, se que lo hace por Alice.

-_"Tengo que terminar de arreglar mi precioso auto para poder llevar al instituto, me encanta…"_ pensó Rosalie, siempre pensando en ella

-_"Hoy será un día divertido, pero que extraño, será posible que…. Edward! deja de escuchar mis pensamientos todos tenemos derecho de la privacidad y no te diré nada o sino tu auto va sufrir grandes daños" _ese diablillo siempre amenazando con mi Volvo, sabe algo que no quiere que yo me entere.

Llegamos al instituto al bajar me encontré un Audi, es raro por lo que sabemos ninguna persona puede tener un auto así hasta que escuche los pensamientos de los alumnos sobre la nueva estudiante.

-_Es muy hermosa_…

-_No se que le ven_…

-_Voy a hablar con ella, así…_

Entramos al instituto, siempre llamamos la atención con nuestra belleza, todos los humanos mirándonos algunos con miedo y otros con deseo.

Cada uno fue a su clase, cuando caminaba vi a Mike y una chica caminando al lado de el, el intentaba hablar con ella pero ella no parecía tan dispuesta a hablar, cuando iban caminando de un momento a otro se Mike se tropezó, es raro porque no había nada en el piso para caerse, leí su pensamiento:

-"_Como me caí, ahora creerá que soy un tonto y torpe…"_

La chica de cabello castaño lo ayudo a levantarse, tiene un aire atractivo no se tiene una esencia llamativa que te invita a acercarte como a fresias es como si me llamara su olor a pesar de no estar cerca puedo olerlo tiene una combinación extraña equilibra con el olor humano, tan atrayente para beber su sangre y también para estar con ella, es un sentimiento que nunca experimente. No le di importancia y me fui antes que se den cuenta y pueda llamar la atención.

Después de eso fui a las clases como siempre no hay nada nuevo para mi en todo esto no se cuantas veces lo vi, todo es tan monótono hubo un momento de mi vida después de mi transformación que me volví rebelde hice lo que quise, tomar sangre de humanos malos, después me di cuenta de mis acciones, que yo no soy nadie en juzgar quien debe morir y quien no, y ahora sufro trato de que mi no vida sea mas llevadero con mi familia.

En la hora del almuerzo, pasó algo muy raro, la olí de vuelta y les comente a mis hermanos

-Hay un olor raro- dije- lo sienten

-Si, parece humano pero diferente- dijo Jasper, pensando que también le era atrayente pero no para beber su sangre.

Rosalie lo olio pero no le dio la importancia

-Woaaa…. Si que huele feo- dijo Emmet. De un momento a otro se cayo, nos sorprendimos, nunca vimos un vampiro caerse después nos dimos cuenta que era graciosos y nos comenzamos a reír, tratamos de no reír tanto o sino llamaría la atención-quien fue?-dijo Emmet enojado y un poco avergonzado _"fuiste tu Edward es por aquella vez que rompí tu CD favorito y rompí la ventana de tu Volvo"_ me acuerdo aquella vez pero sabe que nadie fue el se hubiera dado cuenta.

-No fue nadie- dije

-Pero… que paso?- dijo Emmet

-La verdad no se- dije, me parecía que algo tenia que ver la chica que vi en el pasillo. Justo escuchamos una risa que venia del pasillo y nos miramos, decidimos salir uno por uno para que nadie se de cuenta. Nos encontramos en el pasillo, Alice sabia que algo pasaba pero parecía que no quería decir nada, Jasper sintió emociones fuertes, Rosalie parecía no muy contenta y Emmet estaba serio

-Que hacemos?- dijo Emmet

-Siento emociones fuertes que vienen del patio-dijo Jasper- será mejor que vayamos, hay algo sospechoso.

-Que puede ser sospechoso debe ser alguien sin importancia-dijo Rosalie- podríamos generar sospechas.

-Por que estas tan callada Alice? Sabes algo que nosotros no?- le dije con sospecha después de un rato de estar pensando si era o no correcto ir para no generar sospecha, Jasper me lanzo una mirada fulminante.

-Si, pero no voy a decir nada-dijo firmemente- será mejor que vayamos a ver.

Nos fuimos al patio, escuchamos una conversación por teléfono y era la misma chica del pasillo.

-Si lo recuerdo perfectamente- dijo

-Esta conversación no queda acá- dijo una voz femenina-ahí vienen, quiero que te disculpes con él amablemente- nos sorprendimos lo que dijo excepto Alice que tenia una sonrisa, seguimos caminando

-Pero mama…-dijo la chica

-Nada de peros jovencita-dijo, debe ser la mama parece ser muy firme con su hija-debes disculparte y tienes que hablar con ellos sobre ti.

-Pero…-dijo

-Nada de magia-dijo su madre- después hablamos en casa.-dijo con un suspiro

-Sabes que te quiero, todo lo que hago es por ti- dijo dulcemente, después de todo no es tan firme se nota que la quiere mucho pero hay algo en todo esto.

-Si, lo se yo también te quiero, mama-dijo- adiós

-Adiós-dijo su mama y cerró su celular.

La rodeamos con mis hermanos, cada uno pensando sobre esto.

_-"Algo raro pasa en todo esto_"

_-"Puede que sepa de nosotros"_

_-"Mas le vale que no se entrometa con nosotros"_

_-"Seremos grandes amigas"_ seremos grandes amigas? Pensó? y la mire y me lanzo una sonrisa.

Entonces me di cuenta que algo ocultaba, sabia algo de nosotros y nosotros no. Se giro con el celular en la mano.

Llego la hora, es el momento de la verdad.

* * *

Hola! A todos

Espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo, que les pareció?

Voy a subir mi nuevo fic, se llama Volver

Gracias por los reviews tratare de subir una vez por semana

Dejen reviews

XOXO

Nos leemos…


	4. Chapter 4

**Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen sino a S.M. yo solo juego con ellos :) **

Capitulo 4: Verdades

Bella POV

Justo cuando me di vuelta, como dice salvado por la campana, el timbre sonó pero los Cullen no parecían oírlo.

-¿Quien eres?- dijo la rubia, pude distinguir cierta indeferencia y curiosidad.

-¿No sabes quien soy? Todo el mundo habla de mi- dije con una sonrisa fingida- Soy Bella Swan- dije, extendiendo mi mano derecha.

Ignoro mi saludo, pero una pequeña mano lo apretó con demasiado entusiasmo.

-¡Hola! Soy Alice Cullen- dijo. Ah! La chica de cabello negro- Seremos grandes amigas.

-¿Grandes amigas?- dije con confusión- ¿Acaso eres psíquica?-

-Si-dijo con una gran sonrisa. -Una vampira psíquica.-

Le sonreí, mire a los demás y ella dijo.

-Ellos son mis hermanos- dijo agarrando mi mano. Me fue presentando a sus hermanos

-Ella es Rosalie-me dijo con una mirada de disculpa, debe ser por como me trato su hermana.

-El es Emmett y es el esposo de Rosalie- dijo señalando al chico musculoso

-El es Jasper, mi esposo- dijo con una gran sonrisa señalando al chico rubio.

-Y finalmente pero no menos importante, Edward y es soltero- dijo moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

-Alice- dijo Edward con irritación.

Lo mire a los ojos, me sentí hipnotizada con su mirada, atrapada en sus ojos dorados. Algo en mi interior se movió, no se que era solamente se que va ser alguien importante para mi, lo puedo sentir.

Lo vi bien y me di cuenta sus facciones, no es feo, diría que es atractivo y muy sexy, con ese cabello debe ser todo un galán. En sus ojos vi confusión, frustración, dudas, y adoración, es tan fácil de leerlo para algo sirve ser hechicera puedo, por medios de los ojos, ver su interior y los vampiros son los que mas me afecta, sino lo sabre yo…

-Un placer en conocerlos a todos, se que son vampiros y ya se que no debo decir a nadie lo que son por el tema de los Vulturis y sus leyes- dije rápidamente- ahh también se que son vegetarianos, lo digo por sus ojos y se que…

-¿Como sabes de nosotros?-

-¿Quien te lo dijo?-

-¿Sabes de los Vulturis?-

-¿Conociste uno de nosotros?-

-Yo….- dije nerviosamente, justo en este momento me da ganas de fumar.

Lo se, es raro de mi, yo siendo hechicera fuma pero cuando estoy nerviosa tengo ansiedad y ganas de fumar, palpe en mis jeans si estaba los cigarrillos y no estaban, debe ser que me olvide en el auto.

-¡Chicos! No la acaparen mucho-dijo Alice.- Si seremos grandes-

-Bella nos va decir después ¿Cierto?- me pregunto.

-Ehhh…. Si-dije. Ahora deben creer que soy retardada. Estoy tan nerviosa, necesito un pucho. Tengo que salir de aquí, será mejor que termine con esto.

-Saben chicos, será mejor que hablemos a la salida del instituto porque sonó el timbre-

Ellos asintieron al decir esto, todos tenían miradas diferentes hacia mí.

Emmett de diversión.

Rosalie de enojo.

Jasper de preocupación.

Alice de alegría.

Edward de frustración.

Me fui lo más rápido posible, estar rodeada de vampiros me traía malos recuerdos y nervios, si fuera tan fácil de olvidar…

Ellos se fueron a sus aulas con esa elegancia que estaban en ellos.

Durante toda la mañana me quede pensando que voy hacer. _Quiero que te disculpes con él amablemente _cierto, se me olvido que tengo que disculparme con Emmett por la bromita, jejejeje… eso fue lo mejor, igual me reservare otras bromitas, nos vamos a divertir mucho.

Los demás capaz haga alguna travesura como dice Renee.

Alice me cae bien, por fin tendré una amiga de verdad, seguro que nos vamos a llevar genial.

Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward… no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza desde que lo vi.

Iba con mi iphone escuchando The Verve Bittersweet symphony, lo escuche la otra vez en una película que se llamaba juegos sexuales, me gusto y lo baje por Internet.

A la salida me encontré a Alice parada al lado de mi Audi me saque los auriculares para escuchar

-Nos vas seguir hasta nuestra casa para poder hablar con nosotros-dijo rápidamente haciendo que utilice "súper oído" y mire a sus hermanos que estaban – Ya sabes este no es el lugar para hablar.-

Asentí

-Y de paso así conocerás a tus futuros suegros, digo a mis padres-

Escuche un gruñido de Edward.

Ahora volvió mis nervios. Alice me miro y dijo

No te preocupes, ya se que vas hacer y solamente te venia avisar

Volví a asentir y se fue danzando hacia donde estaba con sus hermanos.

Los vi partir hacia el volvo. Suspire, esto va estar complicado, como iba ser explicar a siete o mas vampiros. Me puse devuelta los auriculares escuchando Pink Who knew esa canción me trajo viejos recuerdos mientras sacaba un cigarro. Iba fumando pensando en todo lo que paso.

Comencé a reírme de todo, es tan irónico, justo en Forks me llega pasar esto encontrarme a siete vampiros por sino hay mas. Los alumnos me comenzaron a mirar, apague el cigarro y me subí a mi Audi. "olfato", sentí el olor de vampiros es mas fuerte que el de los humanos y comencé a manejar. Fui manejando con la canción de Green Day Wake Me Up When September Ends, de un momento a otro comencé a llorar por todo lo que me esta pasando y no se que hacer, tengo un pasado que trato de superar pero esto me esta superando.

Vine aquí para comenzar de vuelta no recodar todo lo paso.

Llegue a su casa, que por cierto era como una mansión con un gran jardín.

OH! Ya se como demostrar que soy hechicera.

"Invisible" pensé. Mis hechizos suele durar muy poco tiempo igual es depende la intensidad que pongo en el.

Ellos no me sintieron si llegue y tampoco sintieron el auto.

Borre mis lágrimas rápidamente mirando mi espejo que lo tenía guardado en mi auto.

Baje del auto y pensé

"Aparecer frente a los Cullen". De un momento a otro aparecí en el salón de los Cullen con todos los Cullen mirándome sorprendidos y ¿Asustados?

Un vampiro rubio mayor de unos 28 o 29 años me miraba con fascinación y dijo

-¿Qué sos?-

-Soy una hechicera- dije con una gran sonrisa

Y escuche un choque

* * *

Hola!

Perdón por la demora, gracias por esperar

Este cap lo hice mas largo, les gusto?

Dejen reviews

XOXO

Nos leemos…

Pd: actualizare volver el finde que viene y hechizo de amor nose, solo espero que pronto


End file.
